1. Field
The present invention relates to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the use of portable electronic devices has increased with the rapid development of the communication and computer industries. Rechargeable secondary batteries are widely used as power sources of portable electronic devices. A secondary battery is generally formed by accommodating an electrode assembly including a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator disposed between the positive electrode plate and the negative electrode plate in an outer case together with an electrolyte.
When the electrode assembly is accommodated in the outer case, it is desirable to accurately align the positive and negative electrode plates. In the conventional electrode assembly, however, since the positive and negative electrode plates have different sizes, it is not easy to properly align the positive and negative electrode plates.